


From the Collection of Garcia Flynn

by wash_my_brain



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historical, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wash_my_brain/pseuds/wash_my_brain
Summary: A collection of writings throughout time, compiled by Garcia Flynn, time traveler.
Kudos: 3





	From the Collection of Garcia Flynn

From the Collection of Garcia Flynn

_January 13th, 1754_

_ My Dearest Elizabeth,  _

_ I have no guarantee this letter will ever reach you. I only hope it is delivered so I can grace you with my words one final time.  _

_ You see, when I was young, my mother would tell me the story of how her and my father met. As you know, I never met him. She always told me that he would be proud the person I have become, b _ _ ut I would not be who I am today without you. Your love taught me more than kneeling at a pew ever did. Your arms held me close and your lips were a sweet life-line when the world seemed lost.  _

_ Dearest, my only regret is that I could never proclaim my love for you to the world. I was forced into silence much like how I fear I will be silenced forever. But that is my fate and I would take it every time if it meant I was given the privilege to love you. I do not regret the nights I spent in your bed. The way you moved against me, body rocking together with mine, full and whole. I would not trade it for the word. Another day would be meaningless without you in it.  _

_ I know if this reaches you, you can never share it, but my dearest Elizabeth, know that I have loved you each and every day since we met and you changed my life forever. I will love you even after my heart stops, and my lungs are touched by death.  _

_ You have always been my most treasured memory, and even though I will be no more, my love for you will live on.  _

_ I love you my dearest, _ __

_ Yours truly until the very end, _

__ __ __ __ _ Daisy Marshall _

* * *

Letter collected September 14th, 1754 outside Fort Duquesne, Pennsylvania. 

The letter seems to be from Ms. Daisy Marshall to her apparent lover. It appears Daisy was convicted of sodomy, punishable by death. It is unclear whether this letter ever reached the hands of Elizabeth, but I will add it to my collection. It is a beautiful writing, expressing love and desire, centuries before it would ever be legal. 

Pennsylvania became the first state to outlaw the death penalties for “sodomy” including homosexual acts. Elizabeth and Daisy were two women, trapped by their immediate circumstances. But Daisy was right, their love will live on. 


End file.
